Demi Dirimu
by Kaname Mizutani
Summary: Demi sake Nek Tsunade, aku tidak mungkin menolak mu/ Karena kau tahu Hinata. Mungkin ini memang takdir. Aku berubah, dan menjadi lebih baik demi dirimu. Aku terlahir didunia ini untukmu dan alasan ini akan selalu abadi dalam hatiku. Walaupun, aku terluka aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus menjagamu, melindungimu selama jantungku masih berdetak, selama apapun itu.


**DEMI DIRIMU**

**Naruto**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story****©It's Mine**

**Warning: Typo(s), Abal, OoC, AU,DLDR,Jelek, No bashing Chara, dll.**

_**I Present… for all NHLs…**_

_**NaruHina Fanfiction…**_

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda beranbut pirang, dan bermata _shappire _yang berandal, tapi mereka sih…. yang bilang. Memang salah ya jika aku hanya masuk sekolah dua hari dalam seminggu, mengelem kursi guru dan mem-pilox mobil guru. Tapi menurutku biasa saja dibanding temanku Omoi dan Kanky. Omoi yang suka makan makan permen di tengah pelajaran, tidak masuk sekolah sebulan dan membongkar bagasi mobil para guru untuk mengerjai mereka. Kankuro atau selalu kupanggil Kanky yang sering mengerjai para guru dengan menaruh jebakan-jebakan di tempat-tempat tertentu, masuk 1 kali dalam seminggu, mencoret-coret tembok sekolah yang katanya seni lah. Anehnya kenapa mereka tidak dikeluarkan ya, aku sendiri juga bingung. Aku merasa hidup ku biasa saja, sangat monoton. Makanya aku mencoba mencari kesenangan, dan kepuasan setlah aku melakukan semua ini sampai suatu ketika… aku bertemu dengannya.

**~~NaruHina~~**

Sore ini langit terlihat mendung, awan-awan hitam keabu-abuan berarak menutupi kota Konoha. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun ke bumi secara perlahan tetapi cukup untuk dibilang deras. Tch, umpatku dalam hati. Aku memang benci suasana seperti , membuatku terasa repot saja. "Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat berlindung." gumamku. Aku berlari ditengah hujan , tapi…

**BRUUUUKKK!**

…aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Aish, apa-apaan kau ini, hah?" bentakku pada seseorang yang menabrakku.

Aku melihat tersangka nya , ternyata yang menabrakku seorang gadis manis yang seumuran denganku, "Ma-maaf kan saya Tuan. Permisi." cicitnya.

Gadis itu terlihat ingin menjauh dariku dan Heey ! enak saja dia mau kabur meninggalkan ku ditengah hujan begini. Aku lalu mencegat gadis itu, " Hey, Nona kau sudah menabrakku dan kau harus bertanggung jawab… setidak nya berikan aku tumpangan payungmu." kataku menyaringai.

Gadis itu berbalik dan memayungiku. Payung itu cukup kecil sehingga secara sengaja aku merangkul pundak gadis ini, dia terlihat tetapi aku merasa tak peduli. Masa bodoh… aku harus cepat-cepat sampai di tempat kering untuk berteduh.

Tak sampai 5 menit, aku… err maksudku kami sampai di sebuah emper pertokoan. Memang bagiku memakan waktu agak lama mengingat aku tadi berada ditengah jalan yang di sekitarnya tak terlihat rumah satupun. Aku melirik gadis di sampingku, gadis itu menaruh payungnya dan menatapku.

"Umm, maaf Tuan, gara-gara saya anda menjadi basah." katanya dengan muka memelas.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, maaf tadi aku membentakmu."

Hei, ada apa denganku mengapa aku bocah yang terkenal paling berandal bisa dengan mudah memaafkan orang dengan sembarangan . Aku lalu menatap gadis itu secara langsung. Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman itu sungguh manis dan juga baru kusadari dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan manis dengan rambut _indigo _nya yang panjang sepinggang. Poninya yang rata dan rambut disamping kanan dan kirinya membingkai wajah cantik nya yang merah merona, entah karena demam atau apa, tapi itu malah membuatnya tambah manis saja_. _ Dan semua itu semakin sempurna dengan mata paling unik yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya, mata berwarna perak yang agak ke-_lavender_-an. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang err… seksi. Plaaaakkk ! aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. Apa yang kupikirkan sih kok aku jadi suka mengamati orang seenaknya dan apa-apaan tadi kok aku jadi mesum , jangan salah lho preman-preman gini aku tidak pernah berpikiran macam-macam. Entah mengapa kok melihat gadis itu aku menjadi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu balik menatapku dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Oh rupanya dia mengajakku berkenalan. Hmm, baiklah tidak ada salahnya, lagipula selama ini aku tidak pernah tertari dengan gadis-gadis di sekolahku. Tunggu dulu, apa berarti aku tertarik padanya? Dia kan bukan gadis yang satu sekolah denganku seragam Hinata saja kelihatan berbeda. Ah, sudahlah.

"Naruto Namikaze." jawabku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Mmmn… tangannya halus. Oh, hentikan Naruto kau ini kenapa sih? aku benar-benar bingung dengan diriku sendiri.

"Salam, kenal Namikaze-_san._" sapanya Hinata.

"Hn. Panggil Naruto saja Hinata"

"H-hai, Naruto-_kun_"

**~~NaruHina~~**

Ini sudah 3 bulan semenjak aku berkenalan dengan Hinata. Selama itu pula aku selalu menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan motor _Ninja _yang di belikan Otou-_san_. Atau jika pulang kita juga selalu bersama kadang aku yang menemuinya kadang dia yang menemuiku.

Dan selama itu pula aku semakin mengenal Hinata. Ternyata, dia adalah seseorang yang mengutamakan pendidikan, dia ingin menjadi seorang guru tetapi ayahnya menentang keinginan Hinata. Hinata lalu pergi dari rumahnya. Gadis itu ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bias mencapai cita-citanya tanpa mempermalukan dan merepotkan ayahnya. Ibu nya Hinata sudah meninggal dunia ketika dia melahirkan adik Hinata yang membenci Hinata dengan suatu alasan yang tidak jelas. Semenjak Hinata pergi dari rumahnya dia mengontrak di sebuah kontarakan sederhana. Dan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya Hinata bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang pelayan di kafe "Choumei". Entah mengapa setelah mendengar kisah Hinata, aku merasa tersentuh. Dan entah mengapa, aku ingin sekali melindungi nya, menjaga nya. Tak hanya itu aku mulai menyesali perbuatan ku ketika di sekolah, padahal aku memiliki Otou-_san _dan Okasa-_san_ yang berbaik hati padaku, selalu mengikuti keinginanku dan bersusah payah membiayai sekolah ku. Sedang kan aku hanya bisa mempersulit mereka dengan perbuatan-perbuatan nakal ku. Semenjak itu aku memulai lembaran baru kehidupanku. Mungkin akan tidak mudah mengingat keterlaluan nya kenakalanku. Tapi aku akan berubah demi diriku, orang tuaku, dan demi orang yang menyadarkanku. Dirinya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Oh iya, hari ini aku berencana mengajak Hinata makan _ice cream._ Lagipula hari ini sangat panas. Di tengah lamunanku aku tak sadar jika Hinata sudah disampingku menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Naruto-_kun_. Kita jadi makan ice cream tidak! a-aku sudah hampir mati kepanasan nih. Jangan melamun terus dong." goda Hinata sambil mentoel-toel lengan ku berusaha menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

"O-oh, maaf _Hime_ aku melamun, ya sudah. Ayo!" seruku sambil menggenggam tangannya yang mungil. Dan rasanya aku merasa ada kesenangan tersendiri ketika menggenggam tangannya.

Kami naik motor _Ninja_ ku untuk sampai di toko tempat menjual _ice cream_. Aku meminta Hinata memilih salah satu _ice cream_ yang dia sukai, tapi dia terlihat bingung. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang menurutku sangat manis. Ehm, mumpung Hinata memilih _ice cream_ lebih baik aku cari _Ice pop_ yang dulu ketika aku kecil, Kakekku Jiraiya sering membaginya 2, satu untukku dan satu untukknya. Mengingat itu aku jadi membayangkan kalau saja yang berbagi itu aku dan Hinata, pasti terlihat roman—ehh… apa yang kupikirkan.

"Nah! Itu dia!" seruku melihat _ice pop_ yang menggiurkan itu.

Aku ingin mengambilnya tetapi ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya. Yah… padahal tinggal satu. Aku mendengus kesal, tapi aku malah mendengar sebuah suara tawa yang lembut, dari arah si pengambil _ice pop_ itu. Aku mendongakkan wajahku. Seketika aku menyeringai, seharusnya aku sudah tahu yang mengambil itu adalah Hinata.

"Hoo… jadi Hinata-_hime_, sudah mulai berani dengan Tuan Naruto, hm?" candaku.

"Hi…hi….hi. ampuni _Hime_, Tuan Naruto." canda Hinata. Membuatku tertawa lepas.

Lalu aku mencoba menangkap _ice pop_ itu dari tangan Hinata. Tapi entah ini keberuntunganku atau kesialanku, Hinata hampir terjatuh sehingga aku menangkap nya,"_Gomen nasai_."bisikku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa N-naruto-_kun_. Sekarang bagaimana jika kita bagi _ice pop_ ini jadi 2 bagian." usulnya dengan wajah memerah. Ugh, aku juga kenapa ini mengapa wajahku terasa panas begini lagipula ada apa dengan jantungku ini kok berdebar-debar terus, apa aku kena serangan jantung?.

"Hai, sekarang kemarikan bagianku, _Hime _." Jawabku dengan bahagia. Eh kenapa lagi aku ini?

**~~NaruHina~~**

Sudah 5 bulan semenjak aku berkenalan dengan Hinata. Aku benar-benar telah berubah sekarang . setiap hari aku masuk sekolah, dan tidak lupa memberi makan rubah _oranye_ kecil bernama Kurama yang imuuut sekali… milik Bapak Darui, seorang tukang kebun di sekolah ku. Ntah lah mengapa aku jadi terlalu mendramatisir sih… hilang sudah _kepremanan ku_, eh tapi kan aku sudah berubah. Selain itu semua, akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa aneh jika didekat Hinata, wajahku terasa memanas, dan jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Tapi, setelah kuingat –ingat sih ini sudah berlangsung di bulan ke-3 setelah aku mengenal Hinata, apakah ini berarti aku mencintainya? Eh, tunggu dulu cinta? Jadi ternyata aku mencintainya ya… Aah, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini pada Hinata.

_Hinata. Hinata. Hinata._ Rasanya kepala ku terasa pusing gara-gara memikirkannya. Hmm, bagaimana caraku menyampaikan perasaan ini kepadanya ya… .

**~~NaruHina~~**

Sekarang sudah satu setengah tahun aku mengenal Hinata, tapi bagiku semuanya terasa kacau. Perasaan ku terasa campur aduk. Mungkin karena aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, sedangkan Hinata sendiri selalu berada disampingku . Lagipula saat ini tinggal 2 bulan lagi menjelang kelulusan tingkat _Senior High School _tetapi karena itu pula aku tidak mau kehilangannya, walau kami berbeda sekolah, itu tidak menjadikan suatu alasan untuk tidak melepaskannya. Karena setelah ini _mungkin_ dia akan pergi untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di tempat yang jauh dari Konoha.

"Naruto-_kun_." panggil Hinata suatu ketika dengan suara lembut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, Hinata. Sini duduk di sampingku" aku meminta Hinata duduk disampingku, karena kami sedang berada di kafe 'Choumei' kafe tempat Hinata bekerja.

"I-iya." Sekarang dapat kulihat pipinya trlihat merona yang membuatnya semakin manis. "Um, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hmm, Ada apa Hime?" kulihat Hinata menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya seolah ragu untuk mengatakan kalimat berikutnya padaku.

" Aku akan pergi ke Suna unuk meneruskan kuliahku"

**JLEEEBB!**

Mendengar ini dada ku terasa sakit. Aku sudah menduganya, akan jadi begini. Namun aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aku harus pergi kuliah di luar Konoha, itu adalah syarat dari Otou-_san _jika aku ingin menjadi seorang guru. Dia tidak mau aku sekolah disini karena itu akan mempermalukannya."

Aku menatap Hinata dengan perasaan tidak menentu antara marah, sedih, dan geram. Aku tidak percaya Otou-_san _nya tega melakukan hal sedemikian kepada Hinata, seorang gadis yang rapuh namun sangat kuat. Gadis yang aku cintai. Kini aku melihat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari matanya yang indah. Tak tahan melihat Hinata yang terpuruk seperti ini tanpa piker panjang langsung kupeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak ingin be-berpisah dengan mu, Na-Naruto-_kun._ Ka-karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_." Oh, Kami-sama apakah aku bermimpi? Mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan. Aku lalu melonggarkan pelukan ku pada Hinata. Kutatap matanya namun aku tak menemukan sedikit pun kebohongan disana. Namun Hinata perlahan menutup matanya.

"Hinata, jangan tutup matamu." kataku saat aku melihat Hinata menutup mata seolah-olah takut aku enolaknya. Demi sake Nek Tsunade aku tidak mungkin menolak Hinata. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Perlahan kulihat dia menampakan matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu, jadi kau jangan takut karena aku akan melindungi mu. Menjadi sandaran disaat kau terjatuh. Dan, aku akan ikut denganmu Hinata jadi tenang saja."

Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi kukecup pelan keningnya, lalu kedua pipinya, dan terakhir bibirnya. Manis. Ya, itulah yang kurasakan."Ta-tapi, Naruto-_kun_ bagaimana nanti— "

"Ssstt… tidak apa-apa aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu. Lagipula, kita bias satu sekolah sama-sama kan." kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku kearahnya.

"Mou, Naruto-_kun._ Jangan menggodaku!" seru nya sambil tertawa. Aku suka tawanya. Dan aku akan selalu menjaga tawa itu, tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun membuat mu menangis, Hinata.

" . _My Hime_. Dan setelah itu kita akan menikah dan bersama, bahagia selamanya" bisikku padanya, membuat wajahnya memerah dan pingsan seketika. Aku membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dan memeluknya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

Karena kau tahu Hinata. Mungkin ini memang takdir. Aku berubah, dan menjadi lebih baik demi dirimu. Aku terlahir didunia ini untukmu dan alasan ini akan selalu abadi dalam hatiku. Walaupun, aku terluka aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus menjagamu, melindungimu selama jantungku masih berdetak, selama apapun itu. Karena, dengan kebersamaan kita, kita bisa memperoleh kebahagiaan nyata yang telah menunggu kita dimasa depan. Dan disaat itu juga aku akan selalu menjadi orang yang disampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu. Dan selamanya bersamamu.

**OWARI…**

_**Hola… hola, saya Nacita LaveSha datang dengan membawa fic NH.*jreeeeengggg***_

_**Ahaha, tapi gomen na Minna-san fic ini masih terlihat jelek dan abal. Walau begitu sebisa mungkin saya akan tetap menulis fic NH lagi dan lagi…**_

_**Doakan ya Minna-san*ga mauuuu….#huhuhu… ya sudah lah tidak pa-pa T.T**_

_**Oh ya… fic ini saya persembahkan juga buat:**_

_**Moeyoko-chan ****AndevilavenderS69**(Hohoho… ni sudah saya buatkan :p maaf pende_

_**Fu-chan NHL4e-KeepStright(silahkan Fu-chan, jangan gampar saya kalo jelek)**_

_**Hyuna Toki(huhuhu… jika kau membaca fic ini saya mohon maaf Hyuna-chan, fic pesanan mu belum jadi. Gomennn…100x ya… T.T)**_

_**Dan buat seluuuruuuhhh…. NHLs juga….3 **_

**So, Mind RnR?**

**Nacita LaveSha, sign out.**

**Yogyakarta, 24 March 2013.**


End file.
